


[Podfic of] How You Get the Girl by paperclipbitch

by were_duck



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, F/F, Humor, Makeouts, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Snark, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the fic summary: Diner!AU. America has never pretended she can’t be hypocritical, but she’s also a hell of a lot better at subtlety than Teddy is. Which is why nobody’s plaguing her to ask out Weirdly Graceful Trust Fund Student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] How You Get the Girl by paperclipbitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How You Get The Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557724) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> This podfic is a gift for exmanhater as part of the 2015 Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange! Glad to be part of the ladies loop with you, buddy :)
> 
> Thanks so much to paperclipbitch for writing such a fun story (seriously, I was giggling to myself many times during editing, even after I'd seen all the jokes several times already). Also, thanks for having blanket permission for podfic!

**Title:** How You Get The Girl  
**Fandom:** Young Avengers  
**Author:** paperclipbitch  
**Reader:** were_duck  
**Pairing:** America Chavez/Kate Bishop  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Warnings:** none  
**Size/Length:** 21MB | 0:22:24 

[Download from MediaFire (Right click, Save as)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v7qatdfu43youa4/YA_-_How_You_Get_the_Girl_-_by_were-duck_for_exmanhater_%23itpe.mp3)


End file.
